Shiba
Shiba(シバ Shiba) is a Mechasaurus who appeared in Episode 15 of Getter Robo. Appearance Shiba has the appearance of a quadrupedal dinosaur with a dark blue chest plate, black metal-plated spandex, light brown tail, dark brown legs, and a dark blue head with two yellow stripes going down the snout. Attached underneath Shiba’s body is a metal box with two short, thick, red spikes(possibly unused missiles) sticking out in front. Shiba also has three claws on each foot, a nasal horn, small blank pink eyes, and three sharp teeth. It’s most noticeable appearance are the four big wings with yellow outlines on it’s back. Biography General Bat kidnaps Genki and his friend, Yuko(who has a heart condition), to use them as hostages. When Emperor Gore contacts the Saotome Plant, he tells them to send out Getter Robo if they want the kids back. So when Ryoma, Hayato, and Musashi launch the Getter Machines and fly through the sky, they spot Mechasaurus Shiba. Musashi, angered for capturing Genki and Yuko, fires a missile only for it to get destroyed by Shiba’s nasal horn. General Bat tells them that if they want the kids back, they can’t fight back against Shiba. General Bat then has Shiba fire a destructive beam from it’s wings at the Getter Machine. Ryoma and Hayato manage to dodge it, but Musashi in his Getter Bear gets hit and falls into a crater lake. Shiba then fires the beam at Hayato and Ryoma. Since they can’t fight back, the two decide to set off some false smoke in their Getter Machines to make it look like they got hit. They then dive into the crater lake where General Bat has Shiba drop bombs in to destroy them. When Shiba leaves the area, Professor Saotome tries to get the Mechasaurus on radar. However, General Bat catches on about the radar, so he activates Shiba’s ability to from an orb around it to jam the radar and to prevent from being tracked. Later, Emperor Gore finds out about Yuko’s heart condition. Needing the hostages alive, Emperor Gore contacts the Saotome Plant and decides to trade in the kids for the the Getter pilots. After getting the kids back, it is revealed that this is all a trap to use a device to paralyze their optical nerves, blinding them. Musashi is the only one not affected since his helmet protected him, but is still wounded from the first attack. Shiba was spotted on radar again but is heading for the hospital where Yuko is having surgery at. Despite being under no condition to fight back, the three still pilot their Getter Machines to stop the Mechasaurus. Since Musashi is the only one able to see, they form Getter-3 by listening to the engine of Getter Bear. After forming into Getter-3, Getter Robo chases after Shiba while it’s flying in the sky. Getter Robo fires the Getter Missiles at Shiba, eventually destroying part of it’s upper wing and disabling it’s destructive beam attack. When Shiba tries to hit them with it’s Nasal Horn Beam, Getter Robo destroys the nasal horn with one of the Getter Missiles. Getter Robo manages to chase Shiba toward the crater lake where it jumps at the Mechasaurus, sennding then down to the bottom of the lake. Getter Robo then grabs a hold on Shiba’s tail and swings it around in the water. After throwing it to the ground, Getter Robo uses the Getter Missiles once more to destroy Shiba for good. Powers/Abilities Flight: With it’s four wings, Shiba can fly in the air. Nasal Horn Beam: Shiba can shoot a laser beam from it’s nasal horn. Destructive Wing Beam: When the tips of Shiba’s upper wings connect, a destructive beam can be shot out of the opening between the wings. Bombs: Shiba can open up it’s torso to drop bombs. Radar Jamming: Shiba can form a Diamod-like ball around it to jam radar when it’s being tracked. Category:Dino Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Non-Kyodai Hero Kaiju Category:Getter Robo Kaiju